


Gel Hands

by EternalSailorDianamon



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Autistic Character, Flash Fiction, Gen, Other, Short Drabble, Vague Spoilers, quiet hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorDianamon/pseuds/EternalSailorDianamon
Summary: Trigger Warning for Quiet Hands; a quick little thing I wrote immediately after seeing a certain scene. It was pretty distressing, actually- Hajime is clearly autistic, but it seems she wasn't ever diagnosed, at least not professionally, and seems to have mostly coasted by unmolested by the system. Looking at Hajime, she seemed invincible, like an ideal- what we all could be, unbroken by the system. Then... I can't really remember what episode it was, but it happened. It shocked me, I wasn't expecting it. I was so overcome that I had to write this, and so, I did.





	

She was aware of the thing. She had read about it, and knew it happened to others like her. She knew how common it was, especially among those in other countries, but she had never even considered someone doing it to herself. She had considered herself safe, and why wouldn't she? She had made it this far, and was now a world-renowned hero.

Even if it had occurred to her that it might happen to her, the thought that her own kohai would do it to her never once crossed her mind.


End file.
